Un soupçon de folie
by Ninoou
Summary: Trois ans après la défaite du Mage Noir, Hermione mène une vie qui l'ennuie et ne la satisfait sur aucun plan. Un soir, le destin décide de la bousculer afin de changer la situation : surgit alors dans la vie de la jeune femme un certain Drago Malefoy. DM/HG mais pas seulement!
1. Le quotidien d'Hermione Granger

Les personnages, les lieux, les sortilèges et toute la magie qui ont bercé mon enfance appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Rating T pour le moment. Mon histoire se passe après le Septième Tome, je ne tiens pas compte de l'épilogue. Ma fiction va tourner autour de mes deux personnages favoris : Hermione et Drago. Je n'oublie cependant pas les autres personnages qui formeront, je l'espère, un arrière-plan intéressant. Un peu plus de blabla à la fin. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hermione grogna, enfouit quelques brefs instants sa tête dans son oreiller et tâtonna sa table de chevet de la main droite à la recherche de son réveil. Elle le fit taire d'un coup brusque. « Trop tôt... Encore quelques minutes... » marmonna-t-elle en s'enroulant un peu plus dans son drap à l'imprimé fleuri. Mais rester couchée n'était pas une option envisageable ce matin-là. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Comme bien souvent, Hermione avait oublié de fermer ses volets la veille. Son premier regard se porta donc sur l'extérieur : le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et un timide soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

Elle se frotta le visage, s'étira et se leva enfin, direction la cuisine. Elle ne cessait de bailler et regretta de s'être couchée si tard simplement pour finir un livre. Un verre de lait, des toasts, quelques caresses à Pattenrond (qui réclama de l'attention et des croquettes en miaulant de toutes ses forces) puis elle fila dans la salle de bain.

Douche tiède, brossage de dents, tentative de domptage de cheveux. Devant son miroir, elle s'examina et se surprit à se trouver plutôt agréable à regarder. Elle acheva de se préparer rapidement, tricha un peu en séchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège : « Merlin, comme c'est pratique ! » Si Hermione était une sorcière plus qu'aguerrie et que la magie faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne, elle appréciait toujours de pouvoir faire telle ou telle petite chose à l'aide d'un sortilège, comme si c'était la première fois.

8h15. Elle était pile dans les temps.

Avant de quitter son appartement, elle lança un joyeux « A ce soir Pattenrond ! ». Comme chaque matin, à l'instant exact où elle ferma sa porte, Hermione se sentit infiniment seule. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. « Remue-toi ma vieille, c'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! »

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron parce qu'il avait « la plus belle nouvelle du monde » à lui annoncer.

La ponctualité n'ayant jamais été sa plus grand qualité, Ron arriva avec exactement trois minutes et douze secondes de retard devant le café moldu où Hermione et lui devaient se voir. Ils s'enlacèrent, tendrement mais amicalement, et allèrent s'installer autour de deux tasses de chocolat chaud à la noisette. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise de se retrouver ici au moins une fois par semaine. Hermione adorait ce café, poétiquement appelé Les mots bleus (« en référence à une chanson française » lui avait un jour confié la patronne) et Ron l'appréciait presque autant qu'elle.

Après la bataille, les deux amis de longue date étaient sortis ensembles, quelques semaines. Pour se soutenir, se réconforter. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer quand les temps sont durs et, après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde avait connu des temps très durs. La communauté des sorciers avaient été plus solidaire que jamais : il avait fallu panser les plaies, autant physiques que morales. Pour le « Trio d'Or », comme les avaient surnommés un grand nombre de journaux, ça avait été terrible. Ils avaient fallu qu'ils soient forts, autant que possible, qu'ils assistent aux enterrements des trop nombreux tombés en se battant. Harry avait dû aider le Ministère et témoigner aux procès de la plupart des partisans du Mage noir. Hermione avait apporté un soutien indéfectible aux familles dans le besoin et avait passé des heures à serrer dans ses bras des inconnus, leur promettant des lendemains heureux. Ron, quant à lui, avait organisé de manière efficace la reconstruction de Poudlard avec McGonagall. C'est pendant cette période qu'Hermione et Ron avait formé un couple, car l'un comme l'autre ne souhaitait pas être seul le soir, dans le noir. 

Leur relation avait pris fin d'elle-même, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin l'un de l'autre de cette manière, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin senti capable d'envisager un avenir. D'amants, ils étaient redevenus amis. Sans ambiguïté. Et c'était bien ainsi. Dire que le monde sorcier tout entier (Molly Weasley en tête bien évidemment!) les avait destiné à se marier ! Cette idée les faisait désormais beaucoup rire et ils plaisantaient souvent sur le fait que, s'ils avaient eu des enfants, ils auraient été affreusement laid.

Ce matin-là, au café, Ron gigotait sur sa chaise, un sourire parfaitement idiot sur le visage. Il débordait de joie, ça faisait du bien à Hermione de le voir ainsi. Ça illuminait la pièce. Ron avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la Guerre. Les événements l'avaient forcé à mûrir un peu malgré lui. Il était plus calme mais aussi plus sérieux, plus adulte. Il avait encore grandi, était un peu plus musclé. Ses cheveux étaient court et son visage buriné, marqué. Mais son sourire, lui, n'avait pas changé.

« Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, je veux savoir ! »  
« D'accord, d'accord... » 

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait à une jolie façon de dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Ses yeux brillaient.

« J'ai l'impression d'être plus heureux que je ne l'ai été depuis un bout de temps! Je l'ai appris hier et... On ne veut pas encore le dire à tout le monde, mais je voulais absolument que tu le saches... Je suis... Non, elle... Luna est enceinte! Je vais être papa ! On va être parent ! »

Hermione se jeta presque sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, le féliciter. Elle riait beaucoup de l'avoir vu si confus et pleurait un peu d'être si émue. A regret, elle quitta Ron quelques minutes après cette merveilleuse annonce. Le travail l'attendait.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Hermione avait intégré le Département des Lois Magiques. Après Voldemort, après la bataille, après la reconstruction, Hermione avait passé et obtenu avec brio ses ASPIC, dans le cadre de cours accélérés mis en place par le ministère. Puis on lui avait proposé le poste qu'elle occupait actuellement. Enfin, elle avait pu faire entendre ses positions sur la place des créatures magiques dans la société. Grâce à elle, la loi Dobby avait été promulguée, cette loi accordait un véritable statut social aux elfes de maisons et désormais, la plupart d'entre eux étaient libres et rémunérés.

Son boulot lui avait plu, au départ, quand elle sentait qu'elle faisait vraiment évoluer les choses dans le bon sens. Mais désormais, elle s'ennuyait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi pendant des années. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'elle finisse par s'enfermer dans une routine abrutissante, ce qui était déjà un peu le cas. Elle songeait à accepter la proposition de McGonagall : enseigner à Poudlard, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais là encore, si abreuver les autres de ses connaissances faisaient partie de ses grandes passions, elle avait peur que l'enseignement ne la lasse également. Elle avait envie de se sentir utile mais ne savait pas comment.

Ce jour-là, assise à son bureau, elle pensait un peu trop. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. L'annonce de la grossesse de Luna l'avait mise en joie, mais maintenant, elle se sentait bêtement triste. Désespérément seule, aussi. Sa vie manquait de couleurs, de saveurs. De folies. Ça creusait un vide dans sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de changement, de nouveau, d'amis, de verres sirotés tard dans la nuit, de réveils sensuels, d'aventures... Elle avait envie de tout sauf de ce qu'elle avait actuellement. Elle poussa un petit cri, de dépit autant que de frustration, au moment même où l'on frappa à la porte. 

« Entrez ! Oh, bonjour Monsieur le Ministre. »

Hermione estimait beaucoup Kingsley : il avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie il y a presque trois années de ça et avait rempli ses fonctions avec brio. Il passait souvent voir Hermione, soit pour la saluer, soit pour un prétexte quelconque. Il appréciait simplement la compagnie de la jeune sorcière et avait un petit faible pour elle. Mais évidemment, leurs échanges étaient purement professionnels, jamais Kingsley n'aurait osé quoi que ce soit.

« Je voulais m'assurer de votre présence ce soir. »  
« Je serai là, monsieur.»

La conversation ne dura pas plus longtemps car Kingsley remarqua au ton d'Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie de parler de la Veillée. Elle se remit à travailler sur un dossier important. Le trafic de poudre de corne de licorne était en hausse, il fallait réguler ça au plus vite.

A 18h, elle put enfin rentrer chez elle. La journée avait duré une éternité. Et elle n'était pas finie !

Pattenrond vint se lover contre elle à peine eut-elle passé la porte. « Oh, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai rester ici ce soir... » lui murmura-t-elle comme si il avait la moindre chance de comprendre. 

Elle prit sa seconde douche de la journée, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir le temps de prendre un bain chaud. Elle hésita ensuite longuement sur sa tenue, puis opta pour une robe noire et des ballerines assorties. Elle prit le temps de se maquiller, légèrement, et s'arma de patience pour organiser sa crinière en un chignon sage. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait se pomponner, prendre soin d'elle. « Je n'ressemble pas trop à un troll, ça ira » décréta-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait prêté tant d'attention à se préparer, l'événement de ce soir n'était ni un défilé de mode ni un bal. Mais ça lui avait permis de penser à autre chose, pendant quelques minutes au moins.

Avant de partir, elle s'arrêta devant le grand miroir dans l'entrée. « Allez, Hermione, ça va aller » s'encouragea-t-elle un peu mollement. Elle prit une longue inspiration, comme si ses poumons avaient soudainement nécessité d'un afflux d'air important.

Il fallait qu'elle y aille. C'était son lot, en tant que membre du Trio d'or et de la communauté magique. Ce soir-là, comme depuis deux ans déjà, elle devait se rendre à Poudlard, pour la Veillée.

Hermione ne savait pas qui avait eu l'idée de mettre en place la Veillée mais elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela aide certaines personnes. L'ombre de la Guerre n'était pas effacée. Les morts avaient été trop nombreux. Les gens avaient besoin de soutien. Hermione aussi, même si elle était trop têtue pour l'admettre.

Elle décida de marcher un peu avant de transplaner jusqu'au château, pour s'aérer l'esprit. On lui avait demandé de prononcer le discours qui ouvrirait la Veillée, elle n'était pas trop sûre de vouloir le faire, encore moins d'en être capable. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se montrer forte. 

Finalement, elle transplana. 

Ce jour-là, nous étions le 2 mai 2001.

* * *

Pour les quelques uns qui avaient lu la première version de ce chapitre, le changement doit être un peu étrange, mais j'espère que la nouvelle forme de mon bébé vous plaît. Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais surtout plutôt plat. Je tenais à montrer l'ennui de notre Gryffondor favorite.

Un peu d'action est au programme du prochain chapitre (qui arrivera très très bientôt), ainsi que l'arrivée d'un certain blond arrogant et celle d'un jeune homme mal coiffé.

J'ai besoin de vos avis, de ce que vous pensez, de vos ressentis, pour m'aider à avancer et à grandir dans mon écriture. Vous obtiendrez mon éternelle reconnaissance si vous me laissez une petite review, et mon éternelle reconnaissance, c'est quand même beaucoup, nan ?

Si vous voyez des fautes grosses comme l'ego de Malefoy, signalez-le moi.

Ninoou


	2. Un jour, mais surtout un soir

Second chapitre : nous plongeons cette fois dans l'univers de Drago Malefoy. Encore une fois, tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Rating T pour le moment. Blabla en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait et tremblait en même temps. La sueur se mêlait aux larmes sur son visage. Un cauchemar... Encore. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait été incapable de le raconter. Ce n'était qu'un mélange effroyable de cri de douleur et de peur, de sang, de cadavres et d'éclair vert. Et c'était ainsi presque toute les nuits depuis des années. Il en avait parlé à personne, pas même à sa mère, pas même à Blaise. D'abord parce qu'il se sentait honteux d'être aussi atteint par des mauvais rêves mais aussi parce qu'il considérait que, quelque part, c'était amplement mérité. Il avait été trop longtemps du mauvais côté en pensant que c'était le bon. Il tourna dans son lit de longues minutes et réussit à se rendormir, mais d'un sommeil léger et troublé.

Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, Drago bougonna un « Oui » endormi. Il entrouvrit les paupières pour regarder entrer un elfe de maison minuscule, qui portait une tunique verte pomme d'un goût plus que douteux.

« Bonjour monsieur Drago. Madame Narcissa m'a dit que vous deviez vous lever immédiatement ou sinon elle s'assurera que vous soyez chauve pour le restant de vos jours. Elle dit aussi qu'elle a racheté des céréales pour le petit déjeuner, avec des morceaux de fruits rouges dedans, vos préférés. »

L'elfe de maison n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éclipsa en esquissant un joyeux pas de danse. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré. Cet elfe de maison n'était décidément pas banal... Et clairement un peu timbré. Narcissa l'avait embauché il y a quelques mois et depuis Lisa, car tel était son nom, s'était crée une vraie place dans le manoir Malefoy.

•

Drago était en tête à tête avec son bol de muesli lorsque sa mère débarqua dans le salon en tenant dans les bras quelque chose qui, selon l'humble avis du blond, avait la même couleur qu'une potion ratée faite par Finnigan.

« Qu'en penses-tu Drago ? C'est la robe de mariée de Miss Lovegood. Ce camaïeu de bleu, n'est-il pas merveilleux ? Elle va venir l'essayer dans la semaine, je veux absolument qu'elle soit parfaite. »

Lovegood... Drago mit de longues secondes à associer un visage au nom. Ça lui revint d'un coup. Lovegood, c'était la blonde totalement perchée. Avec qui elle se mariait celle-là ? Londubat, peut-être ? Ou un hippogriffe ? Bah, peu importe. Il ne demanda pas à sa mère car il s'en fichait royalement et se contenta de complimenter la robe sans grande conviction.

Drago admirait beaucoup Narcissa. Son père moisissait à Azkaban, et il y avait des chances pour qu'il y reste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais sa mère... Elle était une bonne personne à présent. Elle avait été emprisonnée pendant presque un an et demi, et à sa sortie, elle avait réussi à se faire une petite place dans la société à grand coup d'aiguilles. Elle s'était lancé dans la confection de vêtement (elle se vantait souvent de le faire sans magie!), s'était révélée plutôt douée et avait désormais un nombre respectable de commande par mois. Elle était devenue la meilleure version d'elle-même. Drago était fier que sa mère ait réussi à remonter la pente, en partant de si bas. Lui n'avait pas réussi, pas encore, et n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir un jour. « La preuve, tu vis encore dans ce foutu manoir » songeait-il souvent amèrement.

•

Vers neuf heures, une fois préparé et à peu près frais, Drago transplana jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Il avait ouvert trois mois auparavant une petite boutique de potions et d'ingrédients avec Blaise. La devanture était sans prétention, d'un joli vert émeraude, et l'intérieur avait l'allure d'un vieux grenier empli d'antiquités, la poussière et la moisissure en moins.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Drago pensait que son avenir était tout tracé. Son père lui avait toujours répété qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de puissant et de respecté. Que la simple évocation de son nom ferait frémir les gens. Qu'il épouserait une jeune femme de Sang-pur. Mais Drago avait commencé à douter le jour où les mangemorts avaient pris possession du manoir Malefoy, et toute cette période jusqu'à la Bataille finale était floue dans sa mémoire. Il s'était demandé d'où venait cette haine qui l'animait et le faisait détestait une grande partie de l'humanité il s'était rendue compte qu'elle était infondée et qu'il avait été bêtement endoctriné par son père. Malgré sa prise de conscience, il avait reçu la marque et s'était plié aux ordres. Par lâcheté, par peur. Il avait failli assassiner Dumbledore. Il lui arrivait encore de frémir rien qu'en y pensant. Puis un jour, tout s'était terminé. Le balafré avait tué Voldemort et ses parents avaient été jeté en prison. C'était la fin. Et Drago n'envisageait alors aucun avenir, il n'osait penser à un futur lointain.

Ouvrir une boutique avait été la première décision que Drago avait prise en trois ans – ou peut-être de toute sa vie, il ne savait pas trop. L'idée avait germé lors d'une discussion avec Blaise et ils avaient fait en sorte qu'elle devienne réalité. Une réalité brute, terre-à-terre. Drago se disait souvent que son père mourrait de honte s'il savait à quoi s'abaissait son fils... Un Malefoy simple vendeur, c'était du jamais-vu ! Et pourtant, ça lui plaisait beaucoup à Drago.

Tandis que Blaise s'occupait de l'administratif, de l'interaction avec les clients et de la vente en elle-même, Drago gérait surtout ce qu'il appelait « l'arrière boutique ». Pour être plus clair, il fabriquait la plupart des potions qu'ils vendaient et se chargeait d'aller chercher certains ingrédients à l'autre bout du pays, voire du monde. Si Drago faisait un premier pas vers la réinsertion dans la société avec cette boutique, il faisait tout de même tout son possible pour éviter d'avoir à côtoyer des gens.

« Tu y vas ce soir ? » lui demanda soudain Blaise alors qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en rayon l'arrivage de la veille.  
« Ouais, pas l'choix.»  
« Tant mieux. Il est plus que temps que tu mettes le nez hors de ton manoir ! Je sais que ça ne va pas être évident... Il va y avoir beaucoup de personnes que tu ne souhaites pas vraiment voir. Mais il est temps, Drago. Tu ne vas pas vivre en ermite pour le restant de tes jours.»

Le blond marmonna. Il savait que son ami avait parfaitement raison. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement. Mais il n'avait pas envie du tout de l'admettre ni d'en parler, et préféra lancer une remarque sans queue ni tête pour changer de sujet.

« En parlant d'ermite, je pense à me laisser pousser la barbe ! »

•

Drago avait attendu la dernière minute avant de transplaner. Il aurait préféré rester chez lui, bien que le manoir ne soit pas son endroit favori. Les imposants portails de Poudlard passés, Drago resta figé quelques instants, un peu ému de revoir ce château qui l'avait vu grandir, mais aussi extrêmement surpris face à l'agitation qui y régnait. C'était la première fois que Drago assistait à la Veillée, et il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il ne chercha pas de visages familiers – il y en avait sûrement, mais aucun qu'il n'ait l'envie ni le courage de voir.

Le parc de Poudlard était méconnaissable ce soir-là. Drago trouvait tout un peu trop festif et à la fois un peu trop glauque. Des photophores flottaient dans les airs. Une imposante estrade décorée de gerbes de fleurs d'un blanc immaculé avait été installée à quelque pas du lac et, en face de celle-ci, des centaines de chaises faites d'un bois sombre. Quelques personnes étaient déjà assises, dont Hagrid, au tout premier rang, vêtu de son éternel manteau de peau malgré la chaleur.

De ci, de là, de petites tables avaient été dressées, débordantes de mets et de boissons qui rappelèrent à Drago ses années en tant qu'élève. S'il n'avait pu eu l'estomac aussi noué, il aurait certainement mangé plus que de raison !

Il était perdu dans la contemplation des lieux lorsqu'une voix chaleureuse l'interrompit. Chaleureuse ? Depuis quand un Malefoy était-il salué chaleureusement par un Potter ? Drago resta perplexe, hésita quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

« Bonsoir Potter. »  
« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. »  
« Je ne pensais pas me voir ici non plus à vrai dire. »

La voix de Drago était froide, son ton cinglant. Du Malefoy pur et dur ! S'écoulèrent alors quelques secondes d'un silence pesant et embarrassant, jusqu'à ce que Harry lui tende la main. La situation était surréaliste. Improbable. Et pourtant... Ils finirent par se serrer la main. Ils entamèrent puérilement un concours de « celui qui broierait les os des doigts de l'autre en premier » sans se lâcher des yeux, lorsqu'une frimousse rousse vint les interrompre.

« Bonsoir Malefoy » lança Ginny en ébauchant un signe de tête. Les deux hommes se relâchèrent, comme pris en flagrant délit d'immaturité. Drago réalisa alors l'étrangeté du moment. Les Gryffondor avaient-ils une mémoire minuscule ou bien le pardon facile ? En tout cas, ça le dépassait totalement ! Bon, il n'était pas encore en train de courir au ralenti dans un champ avec le balafré et Weasmoche, mais tout de même...

« J'ai presque cru qu'Harry hallucinait quand il m'a dit qu'il avait aperçu ta tête de fouine... Mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là. Bref. A plus tard. » Ginny avait parlé presque d'une traite avant de s'éloigner en emmenant Harry avec elle, ne laissant pas à Drago le temps de répliquer ni de comprendre. Il était tout ébaubi. Une bonne chose ? Et puis, oh, il n'avait pas une tête de fouine, elle racontait n'importe quoi la rouquine !

Drago était en train de bouillir intérieurement tant il réfléchissait à l'échange qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec Harry et Ginny, et c'est ce moment-là que Blaise choisit pour venir le retrouver.

« Tu as l'air d'un petit chiot perdu, lui lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, allez, viens, il est temps de s'installer, ça va commencer. »

Drago et Blaise s'assirent au dernier rang, tout à gauche. Les chaises étaient désormais presque toutes occupées, et un silence de mort s'était abattu soudainement sur Poudlard. Drago s'impatientait. Il voulait partir, vite. Il se sentait déplacé. Mal à l'aise. De trop.

« Tiens, c'est Granger » se dit Drago en entendant la voix d'Hermione retentir. Il releva les yeux vers elle, ou du moins vers l'estrade sur laquelle elle se tenait. Droite, fière, déterminée.

Les jambes d'Hermione avaient flageolé en montant les marches et elle s'était remerciée mentalement de ne pas avoir mis de talons. Elle repéra le sourire bienveillant d'Harry en scrutant très brièvement l'assemblée face à elle, ce qui lui donna du courage comme par magie. Un sort rapide pour amplifier sa voix, et elle se lança enfin.

« Bonsoir à tous, mes amis. Je suis à la fois triste et réjouie de voir que nous sommes si nombreux aujourd'hui. Triste, car c'est le signe que la Guerre a affecté bien trop de gens. Mais réjouie, car c'est aussi une preuve de notre courage et de notre solidarité. Le monde sorcier est à présent plus fort que jamais, grâce à vous tous, mais aussi grâce à ceux qui ne sont plus là. Les pertes que nous avons connues sont innombrables. Nous avons tous perdu des frères, des amis, des parents et aujourd'hui encore, leur décès est ancré en nous. Si je suis ici, si vous êtes tous ici, c'est pour prouver qu'ils ne sont pas morts en vain. »

Elle énonça alors les noms de ceux qui étaient tombés en se battant, trois ans auparavant. Drago remarqua alors que certains allumaient des cierges qu'ils laissaient s'envoler. Il entendit des pleurs. A côté de lui, Blaise avait également fait apparaître un cierge. Drago ne pensa même pas à lui envoyer une remarque cynique pour critiquer son sentimentalisme. Ça dégoulinait d'émotion et si, habituellement, il aurait lancé quelque chose comme « j'ai envie de vomir », il se sentait juste extrêmement confus. Et les noms se succédèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Hermione fasse également léviter un cierge, dont la flamme brillait presque trop fort.

« Et enfin, je me dois de citer le nom de celui qui restera dans nos mémoires à tous, un grand homme, un directeur adoré de tous avec un goût prononcé pour les esquimaux mais surtout le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps... Albus Dumbledore. Je regrette infiniment de ne pas l'avoir plus connu. Mais je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que, s'il se trouvait à ma place aujourd'hui, il sourirait. Il lancerait sûrement aussi un bon mot, puis nous dirais de ne plus verser de larmes car elles ont déjà bien trop coulées. Si nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour, ce n'est pas seulement pour pleurer nos disparus. C'est aussi pour célébrer le renouveau. »

Le discours d'Hermione dura encore plus de dix minutes et, lorsqu'elle quitta l'estrade pour regagner une chaise au dernier rang, elle fut remerciée de toute part. Des « merci » faiblards, mais bien existants. « Merci d'espérer Miss Granger, merci d'être si forte Hermione » Et quelques applaudissements aussi, mais des applaudissements bizarrement discrets, presque silencieux. Elle s'assit et attendit que l'attention se porte sur Shacklebolt – qui présentait toutes les mesures passées et à venir pour reconstruire et solidifier le monde sorcier – pour laisser s'échapper quelques larmes.

Drago ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et fut surpris de la voir craquer. Elle proposait un spectacle très étrange, car si elle pleurait, elle restait néanmoins bien droite sur sa chaise, et son visage trahissait à peine son émotion. Elle pleurait d'une manière distinguée, la tête haute. « C'est très serpentard comme attitude » pensa Drago. Il fit un signe de tête à Blaise, chuchota un bref « regarde Miss Je-sais-tout ». Mais son ami n'eut pas du tout le réaction escomptée.

Certes, Drago savait que les relations entre Blaise et ceux qui avaient été leurs ennemis du temps de Poudlard s'étaient grandement améliorées, mais il ne pensait pas que son ami aurait l'air peiné et compatissant.

Il avait été absent bien trop longtemps du monde sorcier tout entier, décidément. Il ne comprenait rien. De ses yeux gris pâle, il essaya de discerner le visage d'un maximum de personnes. Des pleurs mais surtout... Des sourires. De l'espoir. De l'envie. De la détermination. Après la Bataille finale, la communauté magique ne s'était pas arrêtée de fonctionner. Les sorciers, bien qu'endeuillés, avaient réussi à croire en un présent heureux. Ceux qui étaient là ce soir espéraient un futur encore meilleur.

Il regarda à nouveau Granger. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Elle était aussi paumée que lui. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Son sourire sur l'estrade n'était qu'une façade à sa détresse, ses larmes n'étaient qu'une part infime de sa confusion intérieure. Pendant quelques secondes, Drago se sentit infiniment proche d'elle, bien que séparés par une dizaine de chaises. Perdus dans leur vie, sans réelle place, sans repère, sans but précis... Figurant plutôt qu'acteur. Puis il ferma les yeux, s'insulta de tous les noms possibles et imaginables mentalement, et reporta son attention sur le Ministre qui continuait son discours. « Quel imbécile je suis... » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

•

Après une éternité (selon Drago, car en réalité cela ne dura qu'une heure et quelque), McGonagall remercia l'assemblée pour sa présence et invita tout le monde à se servir aux mini-banquets. Blaise proposa à Drago de boire un verre, il accepta, mais « un seul, et puis je rentre ».

Son verre de champagne en main, Drago se sentit de suite beaucoup mieux. Blaise et lui étaient un peu à l'écart mais de nombreuses personnes vinrent saluer Blaise. McGonagall, Potter (celui-ci lança d'ailleurs une petite blague qui fit rire Blaise et Drago pensa alors qu'il avait envie de mourir sur le champ), Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbot et d'autres dont Drago ne retint pas les noms. Puis Granger débarqua.

Hormis ses yeux rougis, rien en elle ne laissait paraître qu'elle avait pleuré peu de temps avant. Son maquillage était impeccable, son sourire avait l'air vrai. Elle avait dans la main droite un verre contenant une boisson violette qui dégageait un parfum fruité. Ou peut-être était-ce Hermione qui sentait aussi bon ? Drago préféra se dire qu'il ne venait pas de penser ça, que c'était absurde et qu'il débloquait totalement.

« Tu es ravissante Hermione » lança Blaise en étreignant la jeune femme.

Blaise venait-il vraiment de complimenter Granger tout en lui faisant un câlin ? Drago n'en revenait pas. « Par Merlin, ils sont tous devenus fous ! » pensa-t-il. Hermione lui adressa un vague « bonsoir » suivi d'un signe de tête désintéressé avant d'entamer la conversation avec Blaise, le laissant totalement de côté. Ce qui l'énerva profondément. On n'ignorait pas un Malefoy. C'était encore plus offensant quand c'était la Granger et celui qui était supposément son meilleur ami depuis des années qui faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Pour qui ils se prenaient, ces deux-là ?

« Je vous dérange, peut-être ? »

Drago lança ces quelques mots comme si il avait parlé de la météo ou des céréales qu'il avait mangé ce matin, l'air de rien. A cet instant-là, il n'avait pas le moindre idée de tout ce qui allait découler de ces paroles tranchantes. Cela coupa net les deux autres. Blaise esquissa un sourire. Il connaissait bien Drago et son caractère de gosse capricieux en manque constant d'attention.

Hermione, elle, bafouilla une excuse, un « désolée, Malefoy » en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle tenta de fuir après avoir bredouillé un « au revoir Blaise », mais Drago la retint.

Ce fut un moment étrange. Hors du temps. Drago avait attrapé l'avant-bras d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il avait immédiatement senti un mince relief sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce que c'était : la marque que Bellatrix lui avait ancré sur l'épiderme plus de trois ans auparavant. Sang-de-bourbe... Et dire que c'était sûrement lui qui l'avait le plus affublée de cet immonde sobriquet ! Il ne relâcha pas Hermione pour autant, bien au contraire, sa main se serra un peu plus. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Elle, elle le défiait du regard, elle était méfiante, sur la réserve. Lui, il la sondait, il voulait lire dans son esprit.

« Je suis désolé, Granger » finit par dire doucement Drago.

Blaise hallucinait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami s'excuser et, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il sut que ce moment serait déterminant pour le reste de la vie de Drago. Et il avait raison. Car c'était aussi la première fois que Drago faisait un pas vers les autres.

« Désolé, Granger... ? Mon dieu, je suis minable... Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de m'excuser ? Je suis ridicule. Par Merlin, elle compte me répondre ou elle va continuer à me regarder avec ses foutus yeux de biche sans un mot ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me jeter un « avada kedavra »... Et, mais je la tiens encore. Bordel... Je suis vraiment en train de toucher le bras de Granger... J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler, j'aurais pas dû faire ça... Quel con, mais quel con ! Pourquoi elle a pas retiré cette cicatrice sur son bras ? C'est gênant. Est-ce qu'elle va- » Les pensées de Drago se bousculaient, se chevauchaient, insensées, floues.

Et enfin, elle murmura, en esquissant un foutu sourire.

« C'est du passé, Malefoy »

Pourquoi elle souriait ? Même ses yeux souriaient !

Foutue Granger.

Blaise éclata de rire.

* * *

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Vivet-Dore, sans elle, ce chapitre n'aurait jamais été publié.

Ensuite, et bien... Je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette plongée dans la vie de Malefoy. Je voulais mettre en avant le fait qu'il a perdu sa "splendeur d'antan" si je puis dire, son mordant. Je trouve que le passage avec Hermione est un peu "cheesy" et niais, c'est volontaire, mais ne vous en faites pas : ils ne vont pas sortir ensemble au troisième chapitre et se marier au quatrième (nous ne vivons pas dans un monde de bisounours...).

Les reviews sont grandement appréciées, les critiques également, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Les suggestions, les interrogations, les incompréhensions sont les bienvenues aussi. Et si vous repérez des fautes, ce serait gentil de me les signaler.

Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre par semaine, chaque dimanche je pense.

Merci de votre lecture,  
Ninoou


	3. Ceci n'est pas un film d'amour moldu

Nous retrouvons Hermione et Drago là où nous les avons laissés... Blabla en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago lâcha Hermione. Il était abasourdi et ne songea même pas à maudire Blaise de se marrer comme un idiot.

Pourquoi l'avait-il retenue ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Plus tard, il mettrait ça sur le compte de sa bonne étoile. Mais à cet instant, il se disait juste que c'était un acte fou et irréfléchi, très peu dans le style Malefoy. Il avait agi spontanément, sans rien calculer.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était en contact prolongé avec une... Une Sang-de-bourbe. Et il n'était pas mort. Il ne se sentait pas malade, n'avait pas envie de vomir ni de partir en courant. Si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il commençait à penser contre les préjugés que son père lui avait inculqué, il ne se rendait compte que maintenant que c'était véritablement un ramassis d'imbécillité. Son sang à lui n'était pas souillé et ne le serait pas, même s'il posait à nouveau la main sur le bras de Granger. C'était une humaine comme les autres.

Elle se tenait là, devant lui, si faible et si forte en même temps, et elle souriait, le regard empli d'une détermination sans borne mais aussi d'une mélancolie infinie... Et elle lui avait pardonné. Les insultes. Les menaces. Les mauvaises actions. Toute la haine qu'il avait pu éprouver à son égard. « du passé », c'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

Ce fut Blaise qui sortit Drago de ses pensées au bout de quelques secondes (Drago resta longtemps persuadé qu'il avait contemplé stupidement Granger pendant de longues minutes). S'il parla d'une voix sérieuse, ses deux amis comprirent de suite qu'il les taquinait.

« Vous m'avez habitué à plus distrayant... Tu veux pas lui mettre un crochet du droit Hermione ? Et toi Drago, aucune remarque acerbe ? Rien ? Parce que là, ça ressemble à un film d'amour moldu... »

**•**

En rentrant chez elle, Hermione s'était déshabillée, démaquillée, brossé les dents et avait rejoint son lit (en se laissant tomber dessus) dans un soupir appréciateur. Il était presque une heure du matin, elle était épuisée. Pourtant, elle mit du temps à trouver le sommeil.

La soirée s'était révélée plutôt agréable, si elle ne tenait pas compte des quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé. La Veillée s'était bien passée, les gens étaient rentrés chez eux avec du baume au cœur, un peu moins tristes qu'ils ne l'étaient en arrivant, plus forts des promesses faites pour leur assurer de beaux lendemains.

Elle avait pu revoir des camarades perdus de vue et ils s'étaient promis d'aller prendre un verre ensemble rapidement. Elle avait aussi refusé définitivement le poste à Poudlard. McGonagall n'avait pas semblé surprise lorsque son ancienne élève lui avait confié aspirer à autre chose : « Je sais que vous avez mieux à faire que rester dans ce vieux château. De très grandes choses vous attendent, Miss Granger. ». Cela ressemblait à une prédiction douteuse qu'aurait pu faire Trelawney... Mais Hermione espéra que cela deviendrait bientôt une réalité.

Et elle avait vu Malefoy. Elle lui avait même parlé, et souri ! Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis la Bataille finale et encore, même ce jour-là, ils ne s'étaient que croisés. Puis Malefoy s'était fait oublier de la communauté magique et Hermione avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre du recul par rapport aux faits et gestes de ceux qui avaient été du mauvais côté.

Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux... Il s'était excusé, avait muettement réclamé son pardon et elle lui avait accordé la rédemption qu'il cherchait tant. Puis Blaise avait stoppé leur échange en se moquant gentiment d'eux.

Ils s'étaient alors tout trois lancé dans une conversation bateau sur leur emploi respectif en buvant et grignotant. Et les heures s'étaient écoulées ainsi. Drago et Hermione s'étaient parlé, réellement, pour la première fois de leur vie. Et si les paroles avaient été insipides et les sujets fâcheux tenus à l'écart, cela leur avait permis de ne plus simplement être deux vieux ennemis. Ils n'étaient pas amis non plus. Pas encore. Mais ils étaient quelqu'un l'un pour l'autre. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Et pendant qu'Hermione tentait de faire taire son cerveau pour enfin s'endormir, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un manoir désuet, un jeune homme aux yeux gris essayait d'en faire autant. Mais pour lui, la nuit s'annonçait blanche.

**•**

Luna ajouta un carré de sucre à son thé. Puis un second, un troisième, un quatrième et enfin un cinquième. Si Hermione était habituée aux excentricités de son amie et ne s'en étonnait presque plus, Narcissa, elle, fut réellement surprise. Comment cette blondinette chétive pouvait-elle conserver une taille de guêpe en sucrant autant ses boissons ? C'était aussi impressionnant qu'effrayant.

C'était un samedi ensoleillé, et la lumière se déversait en flot brillant par les hautes fenêtres du salon des Malefoy. Hermione avait hésité quelques instants avant d'accepter de venir. Mais comment aurait-elle pu refuser ? Luna l'avait presque suppliée de l'accompagner essayer sa robe de mariée, c'était son lot, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait trouvé le manoir un peu effrayant vu de l'extérieur, ça lui avait remémoré de très mauvais souvenirs. Mais l'intérieur ne ressemblait désormais en rien à ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir lors de son passage ici, trois ans auparavant. C'était clair, presque chaleureux et accueillant.

« J'ai pris la liberté de rajouter quelques papillons sur la traîne et j'ai agrandi le dos nu. Vous allez être merveilleuse, Miss Lovegood. Et la robe de Miss Granger est terminée également. »

Narcissa avait vu juste, Luna était merveilleuse dans sa robe. C'était une robe décalée et étrange, tout à fait son image : bleue claire, pailletée, mouchetée de blanc, elle arrivait aux genoux devant et partait derrière dans une longue traîne décorée de fleurs et de papillons colorés.

La robe d'Hermione était plus sobre, mais belle également. Le haut était un bustier à fine bretelle qui s'évasait en bas en un léger jupon de mousseline qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, le tout dans une teinte beige. Hermione venait de terminer de l'enfiler lorsque Narcissa lui demanda poliment :

« Miss Granger, pouvez-vous aller me chercher la parure s'il vous plaît, le temps que je fasse les dernières retouches pour Miss Lovegood ? Elle est dans le salon, dans l'une des boîtes posées sur le buffet.»

Pourquoi Granger avait-elle débarqué dans son salon, pieds nus, affublée comme si elle allait au bal ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle en train de fouiller dans les affaires de sa mère ?

Drago ne prit pas le temps de chercher des réponses logiques à ses deux questions. Il se redressa du canapé sur lequel il était affalé en train de lire.

« Granger, j'peux t'aider peut-être ? » lança-t-il d'une voix un brin agressive.

Ses années à enfreindre les règles à Poudlard avaient enseigné à Hermione comment garder son sang froid quand n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi survient... Mais là, elle ne s'était simplement pas attendu à ce qu'il puisse y avoir qui que ce soit. Elle sursauta et lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, puis se retourna vivement vers Drago.

« Oh, Malefoy... Je... J'étais... »

Elle se détesta de bafouiller. Elle reprit son souffle et s'apaisa. Après tout, elle n'était pas en territoire ennemi et elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle ne risquait absolument rien. Lui, vu son sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillants, trouvait visiblement cela très drôle de la voir perdre quelque peu ses moyens.

« Je suis venue chercher la parure pour Luna. Elle est avec ta mère, en train d'essayer sa robe. » finit-elle par articuler face au regard interrogateur du blond.

« Je vois. »

Ça ne justifiait pas vraiment sa présence à elle, mais Drago était assez intelligent pour faire le lien lui-même. Et puis, cette jolie robe qu'elle portait, il avait vu Narcissa la coudre. Il vint vers elle, et rien dans son attitude ne permit à Hermione de comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec lui et, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement inquiète, elle préféra rester sur ses gardes. Au final, il se saisit lui-même d'une boîte et en sortit un collier ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles blanches.

« Mère a passé un paquet d'heure sur vos deux robes, et sur ces bijoux. »

« Et le résultat est magnifique. Elle est douée. »

« Je sais. Que veux-tu, c'est une Malefoy! »

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire amer à cette dernière remarque. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient conscient que le nom Malefoy n'était pas synonyme d'éclat, d'habilité et de hauts faits.

Hermione prit la parure lorsque Drago la lui tendit enfin. Elle lui lança un « elles m'attendent, j'y vais » un peu hâtif avant de quitter la pièce.

Au moment où elle repartait, il lui sembla entendre Drago lui dire « A bientôt, Granger ». Mais elle avait peut-être halluciné. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir le revoir, ni bientôt, ni dans des années. Si elle lui avait effectivement pardonné ses erreurs, elle n'envisageait pas pour autant de devenir son amie. Cette entende cordiale la satisfaisait. Pour le moment...

**•**

Après la Veillée, Drago s'était senti aussi excité qu'apeuré. Il s'était rendu compte que le monde lui ouvrait les bras et, bien qu'encore réticent à l'idée de s'y abandonner, il savait que sa vie était en train de changer. Et surtout, il savait qu'il avait lui-même amorcé ce changement.

Revoir Hermione quelques jours plus tard l'avait conforté. Elle n'était pas partie en courant en le voyant, la Granger ! Ça l'avait rassuré. Ainsi, elle avait été sincère en lui disant que la page était tournée et surtout, il avait désormais l'impression qu'il pouvait devenir une personne sociable sans craindre d'être rejeté.

Les semaines suivantes, en compagnie de Blaise au début, il s'était remis à sortir. Pour boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, faire des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse, se rendre à un dîner... Un soir au bar, il s'était même acoquiné avec une jolie blonde nommée Hannah. S'ils avaient été à Poudlard les mêmes années, lui ne se souvenait absolument pas d'elle. Il ne lui demanda pas dans quelle maison elle avait été, ni même si son sang était pur. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Hannah était intelligente. Elle avait de la conversation, pouvait parler de potion et de botanique pendant des heures et riait fort même aux blagues nulles. Mais Drago la trouvait un peu fade. Ils se virent plusieurs fois. Peut-être trois ou six, il n'avait pas compté. Ils prirent du bon temps ensemble, s'envoyèrent en l'air sans réfléchir puis se dire finalement au revoir muettement. Ils ne se convenaient pas l'un à l'autre et, à aucun moment, n'avaient songé à devenir un couple. Mais ça avait été sympathique.

Après cette rupture qui n'en était pas vraiment une, les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement, sans surprise ni aventure, mais avec une certaine joie.

Drago n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis ce samedi au manoir et il ne pensait même pas à elle. Il avait senti que quelque chose les reliait à la Veillée et pendant quelques instants, il avait même été persuadé qu'il devait l'aider. Mais après réflexion, il s'était trouvé complètement bête. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas avoir affaire à lui et lui ne désirait pas non plus vraiment faire ami-ami avec Hermione. C'était impensable. Il avait donc choisi de placer l'ex Gryffondor dans un recoin de sa mémoire et de ne plus y songer.

Un matin du mois de juillet, alors qu'il se rendait jusqu'à la boutique, il entendit quelqu'un l'aborder joyeusement. Il reconnut la voix sans même voir la personne et resta quelques secondes surpris. Le ton était chaleureux. Drago se retourna et esquissa un demi-sourire, maladroitement.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, peut-être une demie-heure, comme s'ils étaient amis. Et avant qu'il ne parte travailler, elle lui fit promettre d'être présent le 31 au soir, chez elle.

« Je compte sur toi pour ramener tes fesses de fouine! »

**•**

Chaque jour semblait pire que le précédent pour Hermione, et l'été lui apparaissait bien orageux alors que le mois de juillet débutait à peine.

Ça avait commencé bien avant la Veillée, bien avant ce samedi au manoir Malefoy, et ça empirait. Elle s'était voilé la face un long moment mais avait violemment ouvert les yeux lorsque Luna lui avait dit, sans même y penser : « Tu es malheureuse Hermione. Ton esprit est comme infesté de doxy. »

Hermione avait alors, si ce n'est accepté, du moins reconnu ce dont elle souffrait. Si elle n'avait pas été de sang moldu, jamais elle n'aurait connu son diagnostic (car officiellement, cette maladie n'existait pas chez les sorciers) : elle sombrait dans la dépression.

Elle ne souhaita pas partager son mal-être, avec qui que ce soit. Elle était celle qui aide les autres, pas celle qui a besoin d'aide ! Mais sa vie morose la rongeait. Elle avait maigri, un peu. Elle souriait moins. Et pourtant, elle essayait autant que possible de faire face.

Elle allait au travail mécaniquement et rechignait à s'habiller et à sortir de son lit le week-end. Elle avait prétexté une surcharge de boulot à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas voir ses amis. Mais il y avait l'anniversaire d'Harry bientôt, puis le mariage de Ron et Luna, et elle devait aussi aller voir ses parents...

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle en était arrivé là, si bas, si faible, elle qui avait toujours réussi à garder la tête haute par le passé.

Si la presse à sensation magique avait eu vent de son état, les journalistes auraient certainement dit qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse : la renommée, l'intelligence, la beauté, l'argent, les amis, la famille, un boulot, un appartement et même un chat... Alors, de quoi pouvait bien manquer la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ?

D'un soupçon de folie...  
Et ce soupçon de folie, Hermione ne le soupçonnait pas encore, mais il allait arriver très bientôt.

* * *

Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je l'ai tourné et retourné, manié et remanié et je n'aime pas vraiment le rendu. Mais le suivant s'annonce beaucoup beaucoup mieux (je l'espère).

Que pensez-vous de Drago qui retrouve le goût de la vie et d'Hermione plus que tristounette ? Pas trop extrême ? Une idée de l'identité de la personne qui appelle Drago la fouine ? Pourquoi le 31 en particulier ?

J'ai glissé deux-trois indices sur ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, qui s'annonce plein de surprises, de chaleur (et je ne parle pas seulement de la température...), de larmes, de colère mais aussi de joie.

Les reviews sont grandement appréciées, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre. Je vous remercie de me lire !

A dimanche prochain (ou peut-être plus tôt...) !


	4. Une odeur de noix de coco

Nous retrouvons Drago ce fameux 31 juillet... Je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'appartement d'Harry et Ginny se situait aux abords de Londres, dans un quartier où habitaient essentiellement des moldus. Situé au quatrième étage, c'était un logement spacieux et lumineux, décoré avec soin. Trois chambres, un salon d'une taille modeste mais une salle à manger gigantesque, une cuisine moderne (qui ne servait pas beaucoup en réalité), une salle de bain, un bureau et un grand balcon. C'était un paisible cocon, dans lequel Harry et Ginny vivaient en colocation depuis bientôt six mois.

Ce soir-là, la salle à manger et le salon avaient magiquement été transformé en une seule grande pièce où régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Un grand buffet était dressé sur la gauche tandis que sur la droite, près d'un meuble qui faisait office de bar, de nombreux fauteuils et poufs étaient disposé. La musique diffusée s'échappait par la baie-vitrée ouverte et se serait probablement entendue jusque dans la rue si Harry n'avait pas jeté un sort d'insonorisation à l'appartement tout entier.

Ginny était une hôtesse de maison ravissante et elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour que l'anniversaire de Harry se passe merveilleusement bien. Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci était aux anges. Il bavardait avec Blaise, Luna et Neville (ce dernier avait bu la coupe de champagne de trop et, un peu éméché, se révélait particulièrement drôle).

Drago débarqua avec une demie heure de retard sur l'horaire prévu. Il n'en revenait pas de se rendre chez la rouquine et le balafré.

« Dis donc, tu te fais désirer Malefoy » le réprimanda gentiment Ginny en l'accueillant.

« Toujours, Weasley, toujours. »

En vérité, il avait transplané à quelques rues de là, s'était perdu, avait tourné et retourné avant de finalement tomber à la bonne adresse. A pieds, sans magie et sans gps (de toute manière, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était), Drago n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Mais ça, il ne pouvait définitivement pas l'avouer à la fille Weasley.

« J'ai... Ramené un truc. Pour Potter, j'veux dire. »

Ginny rit. Il avait l'air bête, avec son paquet cadeau violet dans les mains tenu comme si c'était une boule de feu. Elle remarqua tout de même qu'il était plutôt élégant malgré la simplicité de sa tenue. Elle se moqua encore un peu de lui (se payer la tête d'un Malefoy, c'était décidément une de ses activités favorites), puis le débarrassa de sa veste et du présent, le laissant aller à la rencontre des autres invités.

Il alla saluer Potter tout d'abord. C'était son anniversaire après tout... Ce fut un moment un peu gênant pour eux, mais hilarant pour ceux autour d'eux. Drago salua ensuite Luna, Neville, Ron (qui lui répondit très froidement), Seamus et d'autres dont les noms et les visages ne lui étaient pas familiers. Il arriva enfin à Blaise, et ce fut un soulagement. Même si ses vieilles rancœurs étaient bel et bien oubliées, Drago ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise parmi tous ces ex Gryffondor et « gentils » (il appelait ainsi, plutôt naïvement, ceux qui avaient combattu contre le Mage Noir lors de la guerre).

« Drago Malefoy à l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Je pensais que plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé ! »

Drago le fusilla du regard – ou du moins lui lança-t-il des avada kedavra avec les yeux, avant de rire. Blaise avait le don de lancer un bon mot au bon moment, et ça le détendit instantanément. Il était chez des amis (ou presque, amis, c'est un peu exagéré comme mot...), et ceux autour de lui n'allait pas l'assassiner, normalement. Il se lança dans un rapide examen de la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Granger n'est pas là ? » demanda Drago au bout de quelques minutes en interrompant la conversation entre Blaise et une petite brune plutôt mignonne dont il n'avait pas retenu le prénom.

« Si. Elle te manque, c'est ça ? répliqua Blaise avec malice. Elle est sur le balcon. Amène-lui un verre, elle en a besoin je pense. »

**•**

Hermione avait fait un effort surhumain en venant chez Harry et Ginny ce soir-là. Elle avait enfilé une jolie robe, s'était même coiffé et maquillé. Si elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle ne comptait pas le montrer à ses amis, encore moins lors d'une fête... Toutefois, elle avait vite ressenti le besoin de s'éclipser et de prendre un peu l'air peu après son arrivée. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être heureuse.

Le balcon était un échappatoire parfait. Elle contemplait les lumières qui scintillaient encore dans les maisons en train de s'endormir et les quelques étoiles qui commençaient à faire surface dans la noirceur du ciel. Le monde était au repos. C'était un spectacle apaisant. Elle essuya ses yeux humides d'un revers de main.

C'est ainsi que Drago la trouva, le regard perdu dans le vague, appuyé contre la balustrade. Il demeura silencieux, trois quatre cinq secondes peut-être, à l'observer. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi il était là, s'apprêtant à parler à Hermione. « Blaise m'influence beaucoup trop... » songea-t-il non sans amusement.

« Bonsoir Granger. »

« Bonsoir Malefoy. Je ne savais pas que tu venais... Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Je t'ai ramené à boire... Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais ça sent vachement bon, alors... »

Il vint s'appuyer contre la balustrade, près d'elle mais à une distance raisonnable tout de même. De la main droite, il lui tendit un verre à vin contenant un liquide argenté. Elle le saisit, l'examina avec circonspection et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri autrement qu'en se forçant... Là, c'était un rire spontané, un de ceux qui font du bien et qui réchauffe l'atmosphère. Si la boisson sentait effectivement très bon, un parfum de noix de coco lui sembla-t-il, la texture était épaisse, grumeleuse, peu ragoûtante en somme.

Drago fut vexé, comme si ce rire avait atteint son honneur, sa dignité. Était-elle en train de se moquer de lui ? Lui, qui avait fait l'effort de venir le voir et se montrait gentil ? En voyant la mine renfrognée du blond, Hermione se calma pour dire doucement :

« Je te remercie Malefoy. J'ai peur que ça me tue vu l'aspect que ça a, mais merci... »

En comprenant où elle voulait en venir, les traits de Drago s'adoucirent.

« Je suis certain que c'est délicieux. Je n'ai mis aucun poison dedans. Et c'est gris, ça m'inspire. »

« Gris... C'est la couleur de tes yeux. »

Le silence s'installa. L'un comme l'autre étaient en pleine réflexion. Depuis quand Granger sait de quelle couleur sont mes yeux ? se demandait l'un. J'aurai peut-être dû me taire, pensait l'autre.

Puis Drago leva légèrement son verre vers Hermione, pour trinquer. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et ne retint pas son sourire. Comme à la Veillée, il nota la tristesse dissimulée dans le regard d'Hermione et sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Besoin de lui. C'était stupide, mais il était persuadé que c'était le cas.

« A la notre, Granger. A cette nuit, à cette soirée, à notre pote Potter qui se fait vieux et à toutes les belles choses de la vie. »

Leur verre s'entrechoquèrent et ils goûtèrent enfin au breuvage qu'ils contenaient. C'était sucré et doux en bouche, et frais, très frais. Hermione décréta immédiatement que c'était son cocktail préféré.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps sur le balcon, car Hermione frissonnait. Il faisait chaud pourtant. Mais Drago proposa de retourner à l'intérieur. Elle refusa tout d'abord mais finit par se laisser convaincre, après que Drago lui ait promis de lui resservir un autre verre.

Ils s'assirent sur un canapé et n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger une parole que Luna vint les rejoindre en parlant beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop vite. Drago eut fortement envie de la rabrouer, mais s'en empêcha, se disant qu'une femme enceinte pouvait certainement se révéler violente si elle était contrariée. Harry s'incrusta peu après.

« Tu as remarqué Harry, les doxys d'Hermione semblent endormi quand elle est avec Drago. C'est drôle, non ? »

Harry n'avait pas remarqué, et il n'avait même pas compris de quoi elle parlait, mais il acquiesça dans un large sourire. Il connaissait assez Luna pour savoir que poser des questions ne mèneraient pas à une réponse claire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, c'est drôle ça ! »

Hermione resta muette tant les mots de Luna résonnaient dans sa tête. Drago, totalement dépassé, les abandonna pour aller manger quelque chose. Elle n'était pas méchante la blonde... Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir sniffé trop de poudre de bézoard.

**• **

« J'étais donc en train de chercher un moyen de passer la rivière quand je me suis retrouvé face à un troll gigantesque... Près de trois mètres de haut je pense. Les trolls sont stupides mais extrêmement fort et résistant aux sortilèges ! Je n'étais pas préparé à en rencontrer un. Et j'ai soudain repensé aux champifleurs que j'avais dans mon sac, que j'avais récolté un peu plus tôt. Sans eux, je crois que je ne serais pas ici pour le raconter ! Les champifleurs dégagent une espèce de fumée qui... »

Drago n'en revenait pas d'être en train d'écouter les aventures de Londubat en Irlande. Et il n'avait même pas eu envie d'insinuer qu'il aurait préféré que Neville se fasse tuer par le troll, car en vérité, le récit l'intéressait. Il aurait été incapable de le dire à voix haute, et c'était déjà difficile de l'admettre mentalement, mais Drago trouvait Neville sympathique.

Ginny l'avait accosté peu après que Neville soit parti à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se chercher un autre verre.

« Je te réquisitionne Malefoy. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour préparer un cocktail. »

Drago ne protesta pas et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle lui sortit les ingrédients et ce qui ressemblait à une recette (un bout de papier rose griffonné dans tous les sens).

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? Ou en te servant de ta baguette ? C'est pratique la magie, Weasley, je sais pas si tu es au courant... »

« Je dois terminer le gâteau, répliqua-t-elle tout en sortant le dit gâteau du réfrigérateur, et puis, euh... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit de préparer quoi que ce soit avec de la magie. »

Elle pensait notamment à un épisode désastreux survenu deux jours plus tôt, elle avait failli se faire égorger par le couteau qu'elle avait enchanté pour couper des tomates. Harry l'avait sauvée in extremis de la catastrophe. Elle préféra ne pas raconter ça à Drago et lui ne posa pas plus de questions. En deux coups de baguette, le cocktail était prêt, mais Drago demeura dans la cuisine à regarder Ginny décorer le gâteau. Et il décida même de faire la conversation.

« Vous vous marriez quand avec Potter ? Parce que j'espère avoir droit à une place d'honneur... »

« Jamais, je ne sors pas avec Harry. » Elle avait dit ça sans en paraître affectée, simplement, comme si elle énonçait une évidence. Si il y avait une chose dont Drago était convaincu, c'est que Potter et Weasley sortait ensemble. Et pourtant, elle semblait sérieuse.

« Vraiment ? »

« Depuis quand ma vie sentimentale ou celle d'Harry t'intéresse Malefoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que c'est ma curiosité malsaine qui parle. »

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé par dessus le gâteau, avant de placer les bougies une par une.

« Harry et moi ne nous sommes pas remis ensemble après la Guerre. On a badiné, un peu... Flirté, parfois. Mais on a aussi beaucoup parlé et ça a été logique. On ne pouvait pas être un vrai couple. On n'en avait pas vraiment envie. C'est mon meilleur ami, à présent. C'est très bien ainsi. Et pour tout te dire, je ne suis même pas jalouse lorsqu'il ramène l'une de ses conquêtes ici. J'espère que ta curiosité malsaine est satisfaite. »

« Elle aurait aimé des détails croustillants, mais je suppose qu'elle va se contenter de ce qu'elle vient d'obtenir. »

Elle se recula légèrement pour contempler le gâteau. Il n'était pas très beau, le chocolat dégoulinait un peu d'un côté, mais Drago songea qu'il adorerait que quelqu'un lui fasse un tel gâteau, avec autant d'attention. Ginny releva soudain la tête vers le blond.

« Et toi Malefoy, tu as quelque chose à raconter pour satisfaire ma curiosité ? La mienne n'est même pas malsaine en plus... »

« Pas une histoire en vue, rien de palpitant, désolé ! »

« Et Hermione ? »  
« Qui ça ? »

« Hermione. Granger, si tu préfères. »

« Ahhhh, Granger ! »

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu commences à appeler les gens par leur prénom... Drago. Pour information, je m'appelle Ginny ! »

Ils ne reparlèrent pas d'Hermione. Drago ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Ginny l'avait interrogée à son propos, mais ça le travailla beaucoup. Ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes de plus dans la cuisine, et Ginny rit beaucoup en lui apprenant les prénoms des personnes présentes, à coup de « Tu sais au moins que le prénom de Potter, c'est Harry ? ».

**• **

Ginny avait fait réapparaître la grande table du salon au moment du dessert, juste après qu'elle et Drago aient quitté la cuisine. Harry avait soufflé ses bougies avec entrain et avait presque failli étouffer Ginny en l'étreignant pour la remercier. Désormais, assis au bout, il déballait ses cadeaux avec emphase. A chaque fois qu'il découvrait ce que dissimulait le papier, il s'extasiait, les yeux brillants, « pire qu'un gosse » songea Drago.

Il était assis entre Luna et Seamus, et ce dernier lui parlait joyeusement mais Drago n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Hermione s'était retrouvé coincée entre la brunette que Blaise draguait depuis le début de la soirée et un garçon nommé Lloyd. Grand, brun, le sourire goguenard, il tentait en vain de flirter avec Hermione, qui elle ne prenait même pas la peine de le considérer ni de rire faussement à ses blagues. Elle mangeait sagement sa part de gâteau sans un mot.

Après le gâteau (accompagné du cocktail préparé par Malefoy) et les cadeaux, les esprits s'apaisèrent, la frénésie retomba peu à peu, les conversations se firent plus calmes. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Hermione décida qu'il était largement temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Pas qu'elle se sente particulièrement fatiguée, mais elle ne désirait pas rester plus longtemps. Elle s'excusa poliment, alla embrasser Harry (« Je suis claquée, je file, désolée. Mais je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire ») puis Ginny et se contenta d'un vague signe de la main et d'un sourire pour les autres, avant de quitter l'appartement.

Drago la suivit d'à peine quelques secondes, lança un « merci pour l'accueil Ginny ! » et dit « au revoir » encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le motivait à aller retrouver Hermione, mais il décréta qu'il réfléchirait plus tard.

**•**

« Granger, ne file pas si vite ! Je t'ai promis un second verre il me semble... »

« Tu me suis, Malefoy ? C'est un peu flippant... »

Il l'avait rattrapée dans la rue et marchait à présent à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas avec certitude où elle allait, mais c'était probablement au moment endroit que lui : dans un lieu calme, discret, où il était possible de transplaner. L'air était frais mais revigorant et la nuit était claire.

« Et puis, un deuxième verre, ce ne serait pas très raisonnable. Je dois rentrer. »

« C'est une bonne chose, parfois, de ne pas être raisonnable. »

« Mouais. Peut-être. Mais pourquoi je boirais un verre avec toi ? »

Pourquoi... C'était une question qu'il ne s'était pas posé. Il répondit pourtant assez spontanément.

« Tu en as envie et besoin. »

« Je ne sais pas... Je... »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce que Drago reprenne la parole d'un ton exaspéré. Il en avait marre de cette Granger réservée, presque passive, indécise par le passé, du temps de Poudlard, il l'avait vue faire preuve de plus de mordant.

« Par Salazard ! Granger, pour une fois dans ta vie, juste une, arrête de réfléchir autant. Contente-toi d'agir. Fais un truc fou, ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, mais par pitié, fais taire ton cerveau ! »

Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de se faire réprimander par Malefoy ? Oui... Abasourdie, elle était comme une petite fille que son père engueule gentiment. Et elle eut une réaction des plus surprenante, qu'elle-même n'anticipa pas.

Elle se tourna vers Drago et, sans lui demander la permission, l'embrassa. Un baiser brutal, dur et bref. Après quoi elle s'éloigna légèrement, et poussa un cri, de rage, de frustration, de désespoir, un cri libérateur. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait embrassé et s'était mise à hurler au ciel, elle fondit en larme. Tout cela en l'affaire de quelques secondes.

Elle se sentit alors terriblement mal, parce que ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'était fou. Et terriblement bien, pour la même raison.

Drago posa prudemment une main sur son épaule pour qu'ils se remettent en route, ils tournèrent à gauche, à droite, et atteignirent des fourrés où ils étaient dissimulés aux yeux de tous. Elle sanglotait toujours, incontrôlable, incapable de se calmer. Drago se fit la remarque qu'elle était totalement en train de débloquer... Mais il n'analysa pas, ne chercha pas à comprendre, ne pensa même pas à cette ébauche de baiser.

« Tu sais Granger, quand je t'ai demandé de faire quelque chose de fou, tu aurais pu simplement accepter ce fameux verre... T'es toujours dans la démesure, Granger, toujours. » lui fit-il remarquer dans un sourire, un sourire malicieux, amusé, insondable, juste avant de les faire transplaner.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'avoue par contre ne pas m'être trop relue, car j'ai tendance à être très critique avec mon travail, et plus je relis, plus j'ai tendance à trouver toutes mes phrases mauvaises... Bref, si il y a de grosses fautes qui piquent les yeux, ne m'en voulez pas trop et dites-le moi.

J'avais annoncé chaleur et colère pour ce chapitre, mais au final, ce sera plutôt dans le suivant (comme je suis cruelle de vous faire attendre!).

Alors, votre avis : un bon chapitre ou un mauvais ? Notre Drago, vous en pensez quoi ? Et ce baiser final, inattendu, impromptu ou trop prévisible ? J'ai essayé de soigner les personnages d'arrière-plan, notamment celui ce Ginny, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, chacun de vos avis me permet d'améliorer la suite, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ce que vous conjecturez, ce qui vous a ennuyé, etc.

Le prochain chapitre sortira dimanche prochain, au plus tard.

Merci encore de me lire! Sans vous, mon travail n'a aucune valeur. Merci, merci, merci.


End file.
